Mistake with benefits
by KenrexKeybladeMaster
Summary: First fic. Loki is betrothed to thor from birth.they grow together and their bond too,and share each other making memories.LOL,sucky summary. u can just read it or ignore it.T because i tryed to cuss but suck at it ).slash?maybe mpreg.and sillyness!also occness. First chapters are more innocent with no fowl language.Also I self edit it )
1. Prologue

LOL,my first fic. I don't expect this fic. to turn out any good at all. But this is more like a practice will surely help me out a lot and i'll read 'em all=)

* * *

**Prologue**

He was born to just please and serve others from the day he was conceived. Nothing more than a adornment and child bearer, nothing more, nothing less. Feeling his life to just put smiles on other faces, never to adorn one on his.

Here is a layout of his life. Or mostly is coming to existing in this world. His father owned a huge amount of land. Acres, NO! enough land to reach one side of the mountains across a vast valley of green to a huge lake, creating a country. But to insure that he kept his land and his family and their future children and so on. He was to please the king, Odin or as others call him Allfather. By giving one of his children to become a future bride to Odin's young son, Thor. Problem was that he only had two sons which were Býleistr and Helblindi. And attempting to bear a female was challenging if he didn't know of an easier way of bring forth one. But to his advantage (at the moment, not knowing what the future held in store for him or his yet to be born "daughter")he knew of a way to concieve a female with out much delay. He went to these witches who gave him a rare deadly potion. The potion was to be used on the mother, giving her a daughter the next time she was to conceive a child.

Everthing was going fine until the day she was to bring forth the the child. The process was rather difficult leaving her weak and on the brink of death. And both of them expecting a healthy infant daughter. Was devastated when the child was revealed to be a small baby boy. Heartbroken the mother couldn't hold onto life any longer, leaving her two boys, yet unnamed child and her husband. Deciding to name the infant, he called him Loki (author note: I'm ah gonna name my kid that=P!). But being a coward he was, he sent one of his sons to send the news to the king and one good out view which was that loki like females was able to bear children as well. Leaving a teenage helblindi to stay and aid his father. Not returning for some time, there was a kings messenger holding a letter. Giving the letter to laufey, he read:

Dear Laufey,

I have heard your predicament from your once living son. Which brings me to another point.. I will still accept your son and take the burden of raising him away from you. Also insuring your land is yours and your future descendents. Give forth the child to the messenger and I wish you the best of luck for your new country,**Jötunheimr.**

**~AllFather odin**

Sending his son away with the minion. Turning away viewing his new permanent land with a grin on his selfish face. Not even to say a goodbye to his newborn son, leaving loki's fate now in the hands of odin. Probably never to see him again. For he had no use in a weak, petite child who would only bring him trouble which he already did. Costing the life of his eldest son.

And so begins the life of loki, future bride to young prince thor. As he is also called, young trickster for his notorious pranks and mayhem he caused. A mistake with a greater purpose to his life.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Odin was marching across the hall reaching the room were his wife, Frigga and young five year old son, Thor where occupying. Seeing his son in the laps of his mother laughing at the tale his mother was depicting brought a small sweet smile to his face. Quickly Thor saw the little bundle his father was carrying and rushed to him with curiosity shining on his small face.

"Father what is that?" Questioned the young boy. Chuckling , Odin managed to say "No, son not IT but who is HE and he is your future bride, Loki. You and him are betrothed!" Thor looking baffled said "But he is so small! And a…..boy? " But while glancing to see the infant thor's mind instantly went blank. Falling in love with the baby and his small form which held two gorgeous green eyes and a little pile of black hair adorning his yelled "He is adorable! , Loki I promise that I'll marry you and protect and love you!" And so on making other comments telling their future plans of him teaching loki everything he knows and much more. Odin saying to his wife while thor is bellowing random promises of adventure to the baby. "So, How do like your future son in law so far?". She giggled then replied "He is perfect and I can tell Thor and him will be inseperateable".

(**5 years later)**

"Thor, Slow down please!" A young boy with jet black hair managed to say losing his breath."Aw,come on we are almost near the pond!" Thor exclaimed. Loki catching up to Thor walked by his side with a scheming little grin on his young face. Planning on his revenge to Thor for making Loki leave his lessons to go to some stupid pond he had discovered. When the pond came into view his emerald eyes widen at the view. It was truly a magnificent pond like Thor had described it. The water was clear aside from the reflection of the green trees and blue skies. And on it was pink, yellow and white lily pad flowers.

A wide smile was plastered on Thors face and he said "So do you like it? It is a great secret place for me and you to run off to and we can play here together! I can even teach you how to swim here!" And his smile if possible grew even wider with all the possibilities this pond could bring them. But mostly that it would be something he and Loki could share and no one else. "of course I love it, and I can't wait to learn to swim! But Thor can you pick me a flower?" Loki said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Alright loki, I'll get you one just wait there!" Thor yelled rushed bending down to get one flower for his best friend. Loki took this opportunity to rush behind Thor and push him into the pond. **SPWASHH!**Thor went head first into the water. He slowly popped up with a mischievous grin of his own.

"Loki, you're going to pay big time for that" he said leaping out of the pond onto the land running to catch a giggling Loki heading behind a tree to hide from his angered older friend. "I was only playing around! And besides it's your fault cuz you have a big butt and is gullible and you shouldn't have ripped my favorite book!"Loki stammered out while being lifted off the ground by Thor. He was thrown into the shallow part, insuring he didn't drown in their rough play. Hour passed by as they played together. Thor teaching loki to swim and them picking flowers making make shift crowns for each other. And when hunger struck them, they would simple climb a nearby apple tree and take its splendors.

Now resting on the ground both Thor and Loki looked up to the darkening sky. Thor mumbled "You know what Loki? You are my bestest friend and I'll be glad to spend every day with you by my side." Loki looked up at him and said "Ya, me too and I hope I'll be with you forever and ever! And I think I know a way! But you might not like it" Shyly now looking away from thor and back to the skies. "Loki you can tell me everything! And I'll even agree with you without having to hear it" Thor said firmly. "ok, then I think we should get married! Like mommy and daddy!"Loki yelled out already excited of the possibility of him and Thor together. Bewildered at ironic Loki's idea and remembering the day he met Loki and the promise he gave him. He repeated it "Of course Loki, that's a great idea. I promise you Loki that I'll marry you and love you like no one else in the world!"

Thanking Thor, Loki remained silent until he heard a croak from within the bushes. Suddenly remembering it is close to dinner time by now and an idea popped in his head. A sneaky smile on his face he lifted himself off and to source of the sound. Finding a frog then carrying him over to thor. Looking up to Thor with pleading eyes and Thor who just looked down, slowly nodding his head in agreement. Understanding Loki enough to know that Loki planned to use that frog for fun.

**(An hour later)**

It was bed time for the boys. Loki having to leave early for his attempt to introduce his new pet to his father and mother. Only to have Frigga and other servants freak out and Odin send him away before dessert. Loki was lying in bed sulking away until slumber would take him away. Hearing his door open, he looked up from to see Thor caring a little plate brioche on it. Handing the plate over to Loki, Thor sat beside him. "thank you Thor for bring me this" He mumbled with a shy smile on his face. Thor loudly whispered "No problem! I would hate to miss out on dessert and they just don't like frogs like the way you and me do!" A smile on both of their faces, Loki quickly ate it. And Thor decided to sleep beside him and he quickly placed a kiss on top of loki's head and fell asleep. Loki did the same although with a little struggle to move with Thor's stronger arms wrapped around him. In his hand thanking his fate that he had Thor with him and couldn't feel safer anywhere else. Besides frigga but she couldn't be compared to thor.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 (year after first chapter)_

"WOW! I grew so much already, Watch out Thor I'm catching up!" Loki burst out after Frigga had told both him and Thor to stand against a wall in the gardens. So that she could record their heights putting a black dash above their heads to show how tall they have gotten since the last recording. "humph,Loki your never gonna get taller than me! But if makes you happy, I bet you and me will one day stand equal!" Said Thor , seeing that his comment still kept a smile on the little pranksters face. "Now boys run along and head to your teacher for your lessons" Their mother (well once Loki is of age to be married thus becoming his mother by law) pressed on. "Aw! Alright mother we will go" They said in union. Then rushing to their educator, challenging each other to a race.

Upon arriving, they saw four other children standing by their instructor. One was female who looked about three years older than Loki and three other boys about the age of Thor. "Hello boys, I would like you two meet Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral." Their instructor said blandly. There was a shine in both sif and fandral's eyes once they saw the both boys came closer to greet them. The teacher started to explain that they would start learning basic weaponry skills. But Loki lost iterance after realizing they would have to fight one another. All he wanted was to read and learn more about books, more specifically spell books. "Now children choose your sparring partner and begin by picking up one wooden sword" The instructor said sounding dull. It was obvious that Thor was going to pick Loki and vise versa. That is until Sif quickly went to Thor's side beating Loki to it. "So prince Thor? Do you wanna be partners?" She asks sweetly putting on an innocent smile. "Um, alright sif? " Thor muttered hoping Loki wouldn't be upset.

But of course Loki wasn't too fond of sharing Thor. Loki suddenly feeling a tap on his shoulder, turned around to see Fandral. **Well, He has blond hair and blue eyes…..I guess is will have to do** Loki thought after Fandral asked him if he wanted to pair up. Standing in their separate sparring area, Loki saw that the rest have already begun. He picked up a wooden sword much too big and long for his small hands. He heard the other call if he was ready. Loki reply's with a "Ya, I think you should start it off" uncertain that he will even last a minute. Seeing Fandral run straight to him swinging his sword aiming for loki's arm. He barely dodged it while caring the sword. He quickly saw that fandral was raising it again, intending to strike again. Doing the only thing that could come to mind , Loki started to cry and call for Thor.

"wah! Thor, he hurt me, he hurt me!" Loki yelped , eyes starting to swell up with tears. Thor dashed up to loki to wrap him up in a protective hug. "It's all right Loki, I'm here. How 'bout we take a break or better yet! You and me leave to go to our secret place?" Thor said, trying to sooth Loki. "ok, thor as long as next time you and me team up, ok?" Loki stuttered out, giving thor a cute puppy dog look. "Of course Loki! I promise" he said, a bright smile on his face. Their instructor saying that was enough practice for today sent them off. **I feel like a baby, I made thor quit his fight and I lied 'bout getting hurt, I am selfish, I gotta make this up to thor! **Loki thought while not realizing that they were already at the pond.

"I'm sorry Thor" Loki whispered loud enough for Thor to hear. "Sorry for what? For getting hurt? Don't worry loki! That was you're your first spar! No one expects someones first try to turn out great! You tried and that's what counts." Thor boomed out trying to reassure him. Loki gave him a big bright smile deciding to forget about the whole subject. He went up near the pond to pick a flower for Thor, that is until Thor decides to push him in. Jumping along with Loki he started to laugh. "And what's so funny Thor about being wet?" He questioned but then started to laugh himself. Then a thought appeared to him. "Thor? How 'bout you and me fight now? No weapons." He asked. "Yes that sounds great!" He bellowed back.

So the both got out and readied themselves. Standing tall or as tall as Loki could. Both waiting for the other to make a move first. Thor lunged forward to tackle loki down. He ducked and rolled under thor. That set a pattern of Both dodging each other until Loki had had enough of it and decided to end it in a fun way. He went behind thor and started to tickling him, until he fell crying out of sheer joy. "Enough loki, you win!" Thor barely could say still getting tickled to death. "Yup, and you remember that I ALWAYS got 'sum ,in up my sleeves!" He said standing tall and proud.

"Hey thor? You noticed how that girl sif went up to you so fast? She seems…kinda weird?" He asked Thor. "I didn't notice? Well maybe she is bored of hanging around her same friends? Thinks I'm cute? Wanted a new different challenge?" Thor said sing song like. "umm ok? Well Thor, I'm gonna head to the library tomorrow instead of going to our lessons ok? Can you PWEAZZ tell him I'll just be recovering cuz I really don't feel like going!" Loki pleaded with thor. "Ok, you win…again! But we are still gonna fight here again just like today….minus the tickling ok?" Thor replied. Both agreed and left to return home and get new clothing after their rough housing for the day.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Well, Thor is older and I guess he can't always be with me. Even though I wish he would at least bring me when he hunts with the Warrior Three and…..Sif." Mumbled a young Loki to himself. It happened again, Thor left him to stay and just wait for his return. But Loki was getting lonelier each time. Thor was his only true friend and he sure didn't want hang around with his mother or future mother in his case, who would only baby him. Thor was nineteen and he was a measly age of fourteen. He and Thor couldn't be any less different. From height to strength to almost everything, only thing in common is their love for each other. But that's getting off subject. Loki is alone and bored. He could train but the arena will just remind him of Thor and why he couldn't come. In the end he decides to wander in the outskirts of Asgard. He was now near a road that lead back into the town. While walking he saw several carriages bearing weapons. Probably just to sell them to the army. He saw a figure jump off of one and land beside him, frightening Loki.

"Who are you?" Loki asked, eyeing the male in front of him. He had short brown hair and brown eyes with slightly tan-ish skin. He was tall but not taller than Thor. "Hello wandering lamb, the names Tony and I came with my father to sell weapons to your kingdoms army." Tony said with a confident smirk. "Wandering lamb? Anyway, where do you come from?" Loki questioned. "I come from Midgard duh! Where else could you get the best equipment? Never mind, don't answer that." Tony commented. "Well you're a rude one, I don't have time to deal with the likes of you." Loki said in a matter-of –factly voice. He marched away from Tony only to have him follow quickly behind. "Well touchy aren't you? But hey I'm new and bored; my father doesn't want me around. And you seem unoccupied. Do you mind showing me around?" Tony said with a rather friendly smile. "Fine, I guess It would be cruel to leave a peasant to rot. Follow me then."Loki said with a drone voice. After walking for about five minutes in silence, Tony decided to break it by asking Loki question." Hey grumpy, what's your name?" Loki just sighed then answered "My name is Loki and I would like to get this detour over with as soon as possible." He said rather harshly. Tony just shrugged thinking that name sounded familiar.

After showing Tony around and trying to ditch him several times, all in vain because Tony had some way of coming back. He led the midgardian to the gardens to sit on a bench to rest. Hoping to have bored Tony enough for him to leave and never see him again. As usual, it doesn't end his way. "Hey Loki, do you know any cute girls?" Tony blurted out. "Let me think about it? No-Wait!...no again." Loki said in an amused voice, having fun teasing his new companion. Tony scolded saying" Come on Lamby! I know you must know at least one hot lady?Unless you want to keep her for yourself?" Tony hinted. It was Loki's time to scold Tony. "Of course not, I'll show you her when she returns!" Loki said a bit red from yelling at tony. "Great! But where did she go?" Tony questioned a bit curious. "She went on a hunt but will return late along with Thor and the warrior three." Loki said with sadness in his eyes.

"Alright, here this Loki: you're my first friend here now that I just moved here and you and me gotta stick together, got it? But I have to go, so just find me when you're bored. BYE!" Tony hollered dashing back to wherever his father was. Loki just stared at the spot he occupied moments ago. " Well, at least I won't be somewhat lonely, still he is rather arrogant and strange but so am I." Loki pressed on while walking back to the palace. Wondering to his room to take a quick nap and wait for Thor's return.


	5. Chapter 4

**LOL,I am so here goes another sucky chapter!I tryed and that countz!My first time adding bad words so I am not the very best.I own nothing and never will sadly=( But I hope u enjoy it!Also i self edited it so ur warned=)**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Today was Thor's twentieth birthday and Loki has no clue what to give him. Odin had given him earlier in the day a hammer called Mjöllnir. He said it had mystical powers and was specially designed for Thor. But Loki did not have time to think about Thor's new play toy. Frigga had gotten him a new helmet. His friends, the warrior three and Sif got him useful things as well. DAMN! Even Tony had gotten Thor new armor (Though it was Loki's idea at first, Tony couldn't help but steal it away, what a douche he can be) with that in mind, Loki decided to visit the self-proclaimed genius.

Heading to his huge manor, Loki saw Tony with a strange girl he has never seen before. Walking up to him Loki asked "Hello tony, who is this lovely maiden who have held captive." Tony shot him a glare and the young woman just giggled. "Hello Lori, shouldn't you be pestering the birthday boy? And by the way, this my girlfriend Pepper Potts because I can get a girl unlike you "Sighed Tony. "Whatever Stark but I am in need of your assistance" Loki replied. Both walk away with Tony sending Pepper away leaving her with a pout on her face. "What do you need? WAIT! Let me guess, it's about Thor's gift?" Loki just rolled his eyes at Tony's observation. "Yes, and I don't any crap to give Thor! I am terrible at giving gifts" Yelled Loki. "Quite the fuck up Lori and I'll help you and your boy problems" Tony said. After several minutes of thinking but in Tony's case, he just got pepper and made out with her until Loki split them apart. "DAMN! OK LOKI, I"LL HELP YOU!" Screamed Tony , leaving a smirk on Loki's face. Tony just mumbled threats to him until his face suddenly lit up. "I have got it! Loki, all you have to give him is yourself!" Tony suggested already knowing the two are to wed when Loki is older. "Wh-wha-what do you mean give him me?" Loki stammered out with a blush touching his cheeks "Exactly what you think. Come on! Thor probably has never slept with someone and he must be one horny bastard by now! Even I am and I have did pepper yesterday!" Loki gave him a horrified look and said "Eeewww! Tony I didn't need that much detail but do you think that is a good idea?" Tony sighed and said" Don't be a wimpy virgin! Just look good and seduce him or something. It's not hard, just dress up…..or not dress at all!" Loki still blushing thanked him and went back to the caste for dinner and to dress extra fine for Thor.

Looking through his huge closet, Loki came across a nice pair of black satin pants and a dark green slim fitting dress shirt. He went in front of his mirror to evaluate his look. Feeling satisfied, he finished up with combing his raven hair back. Loki then left, walking down the hallway to the dining room. On the way he saw Thor and quickly went up to him.

"Why hello Loki, haven't seen you since this morning. Don't tell me you had forgotten my gift?" Greeted Thor.

"Why heavens no, Thor! I would never forget your gift, it just so happens that I have it on me but you'll have to obtain it after dinner in YOUR room." Loki hinted then rushed to the doors of the dining room. Leaving Thor a little confused and curious but he just shook his head and went into the room as well. The dinner party went rather quickly with everybody giving their blessings to the young prince. Loki had snuck out a minute earlier to reach Thor's room before the birthday boy did. He sat on Thor's bed then took out from his pocket a black bow tie and tied it around his neck. Soon after the dinner, Thor entered his room only to find Loki lying seductively on his bed.

"Oh Hi Thor! I have your gift!" Loki said with a cute grin on his face.

"Really Loki? uummm,Where is it?" Questioned Thor.

"Oh silly goose, here is your gift and may I say it is a rather fine gift indeed." Loki said in a matter-of-factly tone while gesturing to himself.

Thor just stood there with a slight blush then ever so slowly went up to sit beside Loki. "And what do I do with this _gift_ I may ask?"

Loki responded with saying "Anything you want with it my dear Thor." earning him a grin from Thor.

"Why thank you Loki, you're so considerate" Thor said in a sweet voice. He then lifted his hand and left it on the small of Loki's back while the other slowly reached for his bow tie. " I think I'll enjoy this gift" Whispered Thor before placing his lips upon Loki's.


End file.
